marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Agent Whitaker ** Lieutenant Billings * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters * Items: * * * Vehicles: * The Ark |Synopsis1 = At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Nick Fury demands to know where Venom is, and is angered when told that pinpointing the target is proving difficult. Fury receives a notification that Venom has been located, and gives the order to capture him that night. Dressed in a hoodie and trench coat formed from the Venom symbiote clone's biomass, Patricia Robertson scales the side of a building and sees the Suit standing on the roof. She transforms into her monstrous form in preparation for a fight, but he says he didn't come to stop her and that there has been a change of plans; causing Robertson to retract the symbiote from her face and incredulously ask if there was a plan to begin with. Unbeknownst, they are watched by a Vic and Frankie pair dressed in black catsuits with high-tech surveillance gear, who report to the CEO Bob. Onboard the Ararat Corporation's massive ark-shaped spaceship -- aptly named The Ark -- in orbit around the moon, Bob orders them to follow Patricia and keep him informed of any new developments. At Kahrupt Pub, a dive-bar in a run-down urban neighborhood, newly transferred S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Whitaker is hazed by his comrades - who are intent on getting drunk and partying before what they assume will be a milk-run. Spotting an attractive woman in a cowboy hat, tight-fitting jeans and crop top - Whitaker is instantly besotted. The woman - Robertson in disguise - lines up a shot at the pool table but is groped by an overweight man with facial piercings. Whitaker gives his comrades his credit card and indignantly marches over to defend Robertson's honor, but she easily beats up the men harassing her. Turning to flirt with him, Robertson shows off her cleavage and propositions a one-night stand, leading Whitaker out of the pub. Later at the S.H.I.E.L.D. barracks, Agent Whitaker - actually Robertson using the symbiote's shapeshifting powers to impersonate him, having murdered the real Whitaker and stuffed his corpse under the bed - is awakened by one of his comrades, who crudely asks if the woman he'd brought in had left. Dressing, "Whitaker" replies that it was a no-strings-attached one-night stand, and is angered when the agent calls Robertson a skank while they board Beta Team's military helicopter. Fury issues orders over the PA system, stating that Alpha Team will engage the target and that Beta Team is to handle anything else that comes up. Onboard Alpha Team's helicopter, Fury gives the soldiers an overview of the weapons they'll be using to capture Venom. Sleeping on a mattress in a derelict apartment, Eddie Brock suddenly awakens and transforms into Venom just as S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team attacks. Venom snares Lieutenant Billings with his tongue, but before he can devour him they are encased in poly-acrylic gel. On a nearby rooftop, a Vic and Frankie watch Venom being extracted and debate intervening, but are interrupted by the second Bob, who had disguised himself as the Suit in order to trick Robertson. As Venom is prepped for transport, Robertson kills the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. team B and hijacks their chopper, opening fire on Venom. Confused by and furious at this presumed betrayal, Fury prepares to attack but falls off the collapsing roof. Fury is rescued by Spider-Man, who crashes the helicopter using his webbing. Mistaking Robertson's monstrous form for the original Venom, Spider-Man attacks her and disregards her protests until the real Venom - freed from his stasis - arrives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}